


Discord Snippets

by blacklips (Momma)



Series: Perverts Unite [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: I’m serious about the bondage, Just a bunch of filth snippets, LOTS OF BONDAGE, Multi, Probably won’t finish, That I write - Freeform, and unapologetic, but they’re enjoyed, thirsty assholes commenting and then it goes down hill from there, we are kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma/pseuds/blacklips
Summary: (Discord is at fault again.)Little snippets of random Thirst binges we have.Just enough teasing to piss you off and make you want more.





	1. Hashirama/Madara

**Author's Note:**

> A bunch of thirsty assholes contemplating what to do and who we would do and this apparently involves me ripping out one-to-five minute snippets. Oops.

“Pull a little harder, Ha-shi-ra-ma,” purred Madara, voice dropping lower as he settled on his rival’s back, was cradled between firm, thick thighs and an ass one could bounce a roll of coins off of. His fist was wrapped twice in his hair, tugging the silk around his throat in carnal fury. “I only have your hair, do I not? What has stopped you this time?”

Hashirama snarled with a sudden bite, rubbing up and back and making the Clan head catch his breath on a short almost-gasp. “You would strangle me with my own hair,” he bit out. “I call that incentive!”

Madara pulled hard, choking words from his throat. It couldn’t hide the moan. “That’s not what you said last time...”


	2. Madara/Hashirama

Madara pulled harder, the man on his cock scrabbling for something to hold onto, whimpering. Twisting his hand just that little more, Hashirama sobbed a plea.

“What are you asking more, Ha-shi-ra-ma?” He thrust hard enough to make his whole body jolt, to rock the one below even further into the mattress. He grinned as he jack-hammered the man, knowing the usually put together Senju would blush for days after this. “You have to use your words.”

Hashirama started crying. He knew he wouldn’t find his words and Madara would fuck him as long as his stamina held out. They were Shinobi. That could mean hours.


	3. Tsume/you

Tsume should legitimately scare me, holding me down like this, on my knees and heart pounding as she rubs a black toy cock over my lips. Her nails scratch my scalp, her fist in my hair holding my head back. She looks at me like she wants to eat me and I... well, I’m not sure I mind.

“Look at you, all hungry for my cock,” she coos, almost sweet, entirely not. It’s attached to her, IN her, held there with her muscles and jutting from her loins as if she was born with it.

“Be a good pet and SUCK.” Fuck, I’m so done.


End file.
